


Yo soy Hera

by Coldriver2moon



Series: i Hera [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hera mortal, Hera warrior, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Cansada de estar atrapada en una jaula de oro soportando las infidelidades de su esposo y siendo ignorada por el además de ser odiada por el Olimpo decide irse y dejarlo todo.Los dioses no les importa (o eso creen ellos) y continúan como si nada.Pero unos enemigos los gigantes vuelven a desafiarlos y esta vez ganan, un mundo en el caos casi apocalíptico los dioses encarcelados y torturados.Hera lo único que quería era vivir en paz pero ahora tendrá que meterse en una guerra y salvar el mundo y aquellos que la despreciaron en su día su familia.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ares/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ganymede/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: i Hera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767085
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Este es un universo moderno en el que los dioses griegos aún son adorados y tienen templos, espero que les guste.**  
  
Llovía a cántaros y los coches en la carretera tenían encendidas las luces debido a que no se veía bien de noche sobre todo con el temporal. Una figura caminaba a un lado de la carretera, un vagabundo, llevaba unos vaqueros raídos, un poco grandes para su figura, un gran abrigo con capucha y una bufanda le protegía la cara del frío.  
  
Después de un rato caminando se acercó a una cafetería y compro una bebida caliente y algo de comida, mientras se sentaba vio las noticias. Eran de una celebración glamurosa con desfiles de famosos, actrices, modelos y hasta dioses como siempre Afrodita era la más hermosa allí.  
  
Estaban todos los Olímpicos Hermes, Ares, Hefesto, Artemisa y así sucesivamente. Zeus absolutamente hermoso y con un aura de poder era de los que más destacaban, tenía miles de años pero aparentaba unos treinta, pelo negro como la noche y unos hermosos ojos como nubes de tormenta parecía más un modelo que un rey.  
  
De su brazo estaba orgullosamente su esposa, una verdadera belleza de ojos azules como el cielo pelo rubio casi plateado y labios rosados sonreía a las cámaras mientras besaba a su marido de forma cariñosa.  
  
 **Como ven los olímpicos han asistido a la celebración del aniversario de la derrota de los titanes, Zeus y su encantadora esposa Adara van a dar el discurso...**  
  
No siguió escuchando y se marchó para qué, aquello formaba ahora parte de su pasado. Pagó y se marchó a un motel, por suerte tenía dinero para pasar la noche bajo un techo.  
  
Se inscribió bajo un nombre falso que allí poco importaba debido a que el lugar era poco frecuentado y si lo era sería para drogadictos o alcohólicos, abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró. Se quitó la ropa y se duchó, luego se puso otra ropa que tenía en la mochila.  
  
Ahora sin la ropa se mostraba a una hermosa mujer de cabello color castaño oscuro y unos ojos marrones dorados, piel bronceada, labios gruesos y pestañas como plumeros.  
  
La mujer no era una simple mortal era una diosa, Hera anterior reina de los dioses, que hace unos años abandonó el Olimpo tras años de la indiferencia de su marido y sus constantes infidelidades y ser odiada por todos.  
  
No usaba jamás sus poderes por que eso alertaría a los dioses y Hera no quería eso. No era la mejor de las vidas pero era mucho mejor a la que llevaba en un palacio, con todos los lujos y joyas allí se había sentido vacía y fría.  
  
Aquí al menos podía respirar y sentirse libre, libre de las ataduras de una jaula de oro y de un matrimonio que desde hacía milenios era infeliz.  
  
Amaba a Zeus y todavía lo hacía pero comprendió que él no cambiaría y después de castigar a tantos amantes e hijos comprendió que solo intentaba sacar su dolor y rabia evadiéndose de ese modo de la dura realidad que era su vida.  
  
Así que decidió dejar su corona y su anillo y se fue, parecía que Zeus era feliz con su nueva esposa que en el pasado había sido una de sus amantes preferidas y de las más longevas. Solo unos años después de que se fuera se casó de nuevo, le dolió pero ahora debía seguir su propio camino.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


_Una joven Hera acababa de ser liberada del estómago de su padre, desorientada se fue de allí enseguida no queriendo que su tiránico padre la volviera a devorar.  
  
Bajo la forma de un pájaro escapó de la fortaleza titán junto a sus otros hermanos y hermanas hasta que llegaron a un sitio llamado Creta donde con alegría se reunió con su madre.  
  
Después de la introducción se alejó del resto, necesitaba asimilar todo lo ocurrido, después de tanto tiempo en el estómago de Cronos y ahora ser libre era difícil de asimilar y quería ver las estrellas en el cielo abierto, la cueva le resultaba claustrofóbica.  
  
Zeus notó que su hermana Hera no estaba, desde que la rescato de Cronos cogiéndola en sus brazos era como si debiera estar allí, como si perteneciera en ellos un rompecabezas completo.  
  
Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, más que sus otras hermanas y se dijo a sí mismo de forma inconsciente que algún día sería su esposa. Se golpeó por esos sentimientos él ya estaba con Metis y la amaba se dijo a sí mismo que era preocupación y amor fraternal lo que sentía por Hera.  
  
Pero viéndola mirar las estrellas tan triste, se juró a sí mismo que la haría sonreír y su hermana sería feliz._   
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Hera estaba mirando la tele aburrida cuando notó algo, a través de las cortinas notó tres sombras a contraluz.  
  
Cogió un cuchillo de la maleta y se aproximó con cautela, tal vez fueran los dioses que finalmente la encontraron o unos ladrones.  
  
Prefería lo último.  
  
Para su sorpresa delante de ella estaban los tres destinos Cloto Láquesis y Átropos la diosa les dejó entrar y les hizo un saludo respetuoso.  
  
—Mis señoras ¿a qué debo este honor?—  
  
Cloto observó a la diosa con una emoción rara en sus ojos tristeza. Ella y sus hermanas sabían todo por lo que Hera había pasado y que merecía algo de paz, ella había sufrido más de lo que los mortales e incluso dioses podían imaginar.  
  
—Hemos venido a proponerte algo Hera dependerá de ti de que eliges—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasan los años y las cosas han cambiado mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia escenas de tortura y gore.

_Años más tarde._

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿un año? ¿dos?

No lo sabía para él fue una eternidad, a pesar de ser inmortal y de haber vivido incontables milenios el tiempo que estuvo aquí cautivo fue desesperadamente lento.

Sus carceleros se aseguraron bien de que eso sucediera.

Miró a su alrededor, los otros dioses estaban encadenados a las paredes de roca o como él clavados directamente por cadenas unidas a un pico que le clavaba profundamente del pecho y lo atravesaba hasta clavarse en la pared al otro lado.

Los olímpicos fueron los que recibieron las torturas más severas y los otros dioses no es que estuvieran mucho mejor pero desde luego mejor que ellos.

Oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban y los prisioneros se pusieron a temblar, los pocos que se mantuvieron en calma fueron él, Poseidon y Atenea. Ares era lo bastante idiota como para seguir provocando y desafiando a sus carceleros por eso fue de los que más se cebaron.

Terminaron por encerrar al dios de la guerra en un frasco de bronce como la primera vez , fue horrible escucharle gritar y arañar desde dentro intentando en vano escapar pero se lo había buscado. Insultó y escupió a sus carceleros y en represalia lo encerraron allí, Ares intentó huir y escapar pero fue inútil llevaban meses sin tomar néctar y ambrosía lo que les dejó débiles y no fue difícil someter al dios de la guerra.

Un gigante apareció, no era de los más grandes pero mucho más alto que un mortal o un dios, el gigante iba con vaqueros y en la parte de arriba con una armadura de piel sus ojos marrones estudiaban a los prisioneros, sabía lo que pensaba se estaba decidiendo para ver a quién atormentaba hoy.

Se detuvo en él y sonrió de forma horrible con sus deformados dientes.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡hace tiempo que no pasamos el rato contigo o poderoso rey de los dioses!—y se rió a carcajadas—Porfirión se divertirá contigo—

Zeus apretó la mandíbula, cada día los gigantes decidían atormentar a uno de ellos cuando no era un dios menor era un Olímpico sus juguetes preferidos su diversión era atormentarlos, humillarlos o torturarlos.

El gigante agarró sus ataduras y se las quitó cogió el pincho que tenía clavado del pecho a la pared y lo descolgó de la pared pero le dejó el pincho clavado en su cuerpo, aunque no estuviera clavado a la pared.

Zeus no hizo ningún ruido mientras el gigante lo arrastraba, apretó los dientes y se juró a sí mismo que cuando consiguieran escapar de este lugar les haría pagar a Porfirión y a todos los gigantes por lo que les hicieron.

Dejaron atrás la enorme cueva que albergaba a los desafortunados prisioneros y fueron por un túnel que conducía a unas escaleras subieron un buen rato, un mortal ya estaría agotado pero para unos inmortales incluso para alguien tan debilitado como Zeus podrían subirlos.

Cuando llegaron arriba entraron por un pasillo hasta dar con un enorme palacio, el palacio de los dioses Olímpicos en el monte Olimpo, pero que ahora había sido tomada por los gigantes.

Zeus miró a su alrededor, desde la derrota no había vuelto a poner un pie allí y ahora todo estaba cambiado las estatuas de los dioses habían sido quitadas o malformadas seriamente y habían sido sustituidas por la de los gigantes. Sus símbolos quitados para ser sustituidos por los de Gaia la madre tierra, había cadáveres en alguna esquina que no se molestaron en quitar entre ellos antiguos sirvientes leales.

Pero lo peor estaba en el santuario de Artemisa, era una estancia con bosques y el palacio era de mármol blanco y plata con hermosos mosaicos de escenas de caza y la luna. Ese había sido el hogar de su hija Artemisa y sus cazadoras cuando estaban en el Olimpo.

El bosque estaba ahora destruido y quemado el palacio también tenían serios daños con rastros de sangre en las paredes e incendios en algunos vio marcas de manos sangrientos.

Y allí en el centro de la estancia estaba Artemisa, la que una vez fue la orgullosa y poderosa diosa de la caza y la luna estaba encadenada y en ambas piernas tenía un cepo de caza además llevaba un bozal en la boca.

La vista de su pobre hija le enfureció una de sus hijas favoritas en ese estado.

Se volvió hacia el gigante y lo miró con tanto odio que intimidó al gigante a pesar de su débil estado y estar encadenado.

—¡Como os atrevéis! Os destruiré y quemaré vuestro patéticos cuerpos hasta arrojarlos al tártaro—

Pero el otro se limitó a reír.

—Créeme esa es la menor de las preocupaciones para esa pequeña diosa de echo no le habría importado de no ser por sus cazadoras—

El antiguo rey de los cielos se puso blanco, las cazadoras de Artemisa eran sagradas y su hija se preocupaba profundamente por ellas, no solo eran sus sirvientas sino también sus compañeras y amigas.

—¿Que dices que les habéis hecho?—

El gigante le mostró y para horror de Zeus a unos metros de su hija había una enorme jaula que podía albergar a varias personas no había reparado en ella había estadio demasiado centrado en Artemisa, en la jaula estaban las cazadoras todas muertas.

Unas colgaban de ganchos, otras encadenadas a los barrotes todas se veían mutiladas y con claros signos de intensa tortura y por el estado de descomposición llevaban muertas mucho tiempo.

—Tengo que reconocer que tu hija no fue fácil de torturar—una voz profunda resonó en la habitación, el gigante que escoltaba a Zeus se arrodilló y Zeus reconoció esa voz no podría olvidarla aunque pasaran eones.

—Porfirión—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas no van nada bien para los Olímpicos y un remanente todavía resiste a los gigantes.

Zeus sintió un profundo odio hacia el rey gigante, el ser medía unos quince metros, pelo negro y ojos oscuros tenía una sonrisa puntiaguda e inquietante llevaba un traje de negocios y habría parecido un hombre normal de no ser por su estatura y que en sus manos tenía un cráneo sangriento.  
  
—No te preocupes por tu hija Zeus—le sonrió volviéndose que estaba en una especie de estado semicatatónico—Ha ella no la tocamos sigue siendo pura pero no se puede decir lo mismo de sus cazadoras no solo nos limitamos a torturarlas y matarlas enfrente de ella y obligarla a presenciarlo—  
  
Zeus se quedó blanco de rabia esos seres repugnantes habían torturado a Artemisa obligándola ver como masacraban a sus leales servidoras.  
  
Salió del agarre del gigante se dio media vuelta y agarrando el pincho que tenía incrustado en el pecho se echó hacia atrás y apuñalo en la pierna al rey gigante quien gritó. Porfirión con odio agarró del pincho a Zeus y lo removió haciendo gruñir de dolor al dios.  
  
—Todavía tienes espíritu de lucha pero no te va a durar mucho—  
  
Agarró al rey de los dioses y se lo llevó para darle una muestra de lo que ellos pasaron.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Lejos de allí en un palacio submarino en una sala se encontraban un grupo reunido discutiendo.  
  
—¡Os dije que no funcionaría!—una mujer muy hermosa de pelo negro y una corona de perlas discutía con una pareja.  
  
—Oh ¿y quieres que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados?—le contesto otra mujer unos años más joven que la otra, también estaba algo alterada pero el hombre a su lado la calmó.  
  
—Amfitrite discutir no resolverá nada en estas circunstancias tenemos que recordar que estamos en un mismo bando—  
  
—Para ti es fácil Hades tú tienes a tu esposa aquí contigo pero yo no se nada de mi esposo desde hace mucho—la reina se derribó en su asiento, a su lado sus hijos tritón y rodas la animaban ellos también estaban preocupados por su padre.  
  
La expresión del señor del inframundo se oscureció.  
  
—No es cierto mis hermanos y sobrinos están cautivos Deméter desapareció poco después de que perdiéramos contra Porfirión y los suyos y Hera llevamos años sin saber nada de ella—  
  
Una mujer que estaba escuchando todo en la habitación se estremeció Hebe la diosa de la juventud tenía los ojos de su madre y el pelo oscuro de su padre, ya fue difícil no saber nada de su madre desde hace años pero ahora todo se había venido abajo.  
  
La reina de los mares se sintió mal, sabía que Hades Perséfone y Hebe también pasaban por una situación difícil.  
  
—Lo siento es que no quiero perder a más gente ya hemos sufrido muchas pérdidas—  
  
El rey del inframundo asintió.  
  
—Lo sé Amfitrite rescataremos a todos, ganamos contra los titanes, Tifón y los gigantes una vez no importa lo que nos lleve pero les venceremos de nuevo—  
  
Tritón asintió—Los mares los tenemos protegidos Polibotes y sus fuerzas no podrán entrar tan fácilmente—consiguieron expulsarlos del mar pero no sin una cruenta batalla.  
  
Hades asintió—El inframundo está protegido me he asegurado en persona de que no escapen más prisioneros del tártaro sobre todo los titanes y Tifón—la sola idea de que esos prisioneros en particular escaparan les aterró.  
  
El mar y el inframundo todavía eran territorios de los dioses, libres de las fuerzas enemigas aunque les había costado mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio.  
  
—El Olimpo es ahora la base de los gigantes y los mortales aún pueden seguir con sus vidas pero están fuertemente vigilados y oprimidos—Perséfone no quería estar en lugar de los pobres mortales.  
  
Hebe se adelantó—¿No podemos matar a los gigantes? En la primera guerra lo conseguimos—  
  
—Ya no funciona Hebe a diferencia de la vez anterior los gigantes estaban menos preparados y no sabían nuestros puntos débiles, la única manera de matar a unos de esos monstruos es que un semidiós y un dios luchen contra uno y eso lamentablemente eso ya no es posible—  
  
Pero Hebe no había perdido la esperanza—Pues tiene que haber algún modo consultemos a las Moiras—  
  
Hades sabía que lo más probable es que fuera inútil pero su sobrina tenía un punto, no podían darse por vencidos y si vencieron a los gigantes de una forma encontrarán otra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el pasado Hera una mujer diferente, marcada por las tragedias de su infancia y la guerra. Pero se convirtió en una diosa fuerte y admirable hasta que Zeus mismo se enamoró de ella.

_La guerra por fin terminó Zeus ayudado de sus hermanos, los cíclopes y centimanos derrotaron a los titanes y los encarcelaron en el tártaro, ahora estaban celebrando su victoria._

_Mientras festejaban Hera observaba la fiesta sentada junto a su hermana Hestia y Leto la titánide se les había unido hace rato._

— _¿No vas a bailar Hera?—preguntó Leto, quien hasta la diosa del hogar se había unido al baile y ahora estaba danzando con su hermano Poseidón mientras reían._

— _No soy muy buena bailando—se rió Hera—¿Y tu?—_

— _Por ahora el que me interesa esta con otra—había algo de tristeza en la voz de la titánide, y Hera la miró con curiosidad._

— _¿Con bailar te refieres a que ya está con alguien?—por lo que sospechaba a Leto le gustaba alguien y viendo su expresión había dado en el blanco._

— _Sí me ha gustado desde el primer momento en que lo vi—_

_Hera asintió y la miró con pena mientras bebía de su copa Leto lanzó una mirada nostálgica a Zeus que bailaba felizmente con Metis y habían anunciado su compromiso y boda, algo que entristeció a la titánide de la luz._

_Pero Zeus amaba a la oceánide, titán de la prudencia y no lo culpaba Metis era inteligente, aguda y fuerte, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos grises ella junto a Rhea fueron las que ocultaron a Zeus de su padre y tuvo una gran importancia en la guerra, Leto no estaba a su altura._

_Hera le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo._

— _No te preocupes en la vida hay muchas oportunidades de amar y para nosotros tenemos una eternidad de nuevos comienzos—_

_Leto le sonrió a Hera, la diosa era muy amable y empática aunque ella y sus hermanas no lucharon en la guerra ayudaban curando a los heridos y en la asistencia. Las tres hijas de Cronos y Rhea eran muy hermosas pero la que se destacaba era Hera, Leto sospechaba que en el futuro tendría incontables pretendientes._

_Pero a la diosa de las mujeres y el matrimonio eso no le interesaba por ahora, lo que quería era disfrutar de la paz._

_Pero por desgracia como pensaba Leto llamó la atención de muchos dioses y titanes, decían de ella que era la diosa más bella de todas incluso la propia reina Metis, y muchos querían su mano._

_Pero Hera solo querían que la dejaran, ninguno le gustaba y después de ver el tratamiento de su padre a su madre era reacia lo cual era irónico siendo la diosa del matrimonio pero todavía tenía ese trauma y no quería casarse en contra de su voluntad con alguien que no amaba._

_Por suerte sus hermanos alejaban a los pretendientes el que más ferozmente la protegía era Zeus hasta el punto de que les lanzaba un rayo a los que intentaban propasarse muchos decían de lo protector que era con su hermana pero era por otro motivo._

_Cada vez que veía algún dios coquetear con Hera prácticamente perdía la cabeza y se ponía delante de su hermana mirando al hombre y fulminándolo con la mirada. La furia del rey de los dioses bastaba para dispersar a esos idiotas._

_Sentía unos celos feroces con aquellos que incluso miraban de forma inapropiada a su hermana, era cierto y estúpido pero no podía evitar ponerse celoso y posesivo._

_Además se preocupaba por ella, Hera era una diosa solitaria que a veces se aislaba de los demás y solo su madre y hermanas la sacaban de su caparazón, sabía que de repente toda esa atención sería abrumador para ella._

_Rhea tuvo la solución, decidió que se fuera a vivir una temporada con sus tíos Océano y Tethis allí en el fondo del mar estaría tranquila y viviría felizmente hasta que las cosas se calmaran en el Olimpo._

_Hera vivió muchos años de forma pacífica y feliz con Océano y Tethis, sus tíos la amaban como una hija y ella los quería también como padres sobre todo Océano que fue el padre que jamás tuvo._

_A medida que pasaba el tiempo se convirtió en una mujer fuerte, segura y orgullosa con un porte y carácter dignos de una reina._

_Ahora se sentía preparada para contraer matrimonio algún día, ya no sentía aprensión después de ver cómo se amaban Océano y Tethis, la forma en que se cuidaban el uno al otro y a sus hijos comprendió que no todos los matrimonios eran como los de sus padres y esperaba tener uno como el de sus padres adoptivos._

_Pero por desgracia el destino no fue amable con la joven y sus sueños y esperanzas se verían truncados._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus y los demás continúan siendo prisioneros sufriendo terribles destinos.

_En el Olimpo._

En la sala principal tan grande como un aeropuerto los gigantes se daban un festín reían, festejaban y disfrutaban dando brindis.

En ese momento uno de los gigantes Alpo alzó una copa de vino sus cabellos tenían incontables víboras era como una versión masculina de Medusa y sus ojos verdes brillaban con crueldad.

—¡¡¡Por los dioses Olímpicos!!! que nos ayudaron en esta guerra _—_ Para él beber del vino de ese odioso Dionisio era otra venganza contra ese borracho que lo venció en la anterior guerra.

El resto de gigantes se rió y brindó.

Ctonio un gigante con colmillos muy parecidos a los de un jabalí y ojos oscuros también brindó.

—¡Un brindis por ellos! Gracias a su incompetencia por fin tengo a la hermosa Afrodita _—_

Al oír esto los gigantes estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿En serio hermano? _—_ Encelado que iba vestido más normal con traje miraba con una sonrisa feroz a su hermano _—_ No dudo de que fuera hermosa pero ahora, no es más que una sombra de lo que fue _—_

En la primera guerra contra los dioses Ctonio había deseado a la diosa del amor pero fue asesinado y aún recordaba las risas crueles de esa perra abrazada al dios de la guerra mientras él agonizaba, durante eones imaginó las formas de vengarse de los Olímpicos en especial de Afrodita y encontró una que le dolería ¿como se sentiría si le arrebataran su belleza?

Ahora la diosa estaba atada con alambres de espino a un poste y Ctonio después de que el y los otros gigantes la torturaran le arrebató su hermoso rostro y los mortales veían a la diosa mutilada con la cara arrancada, cuando le mostraron su falta de rostro en un espejo si hubiera podido abría chillado.

_Justicia poética. Dirían_ ellos.

Todos lo gigantes golpearon las mesas con sus copas.

Porfirión que estaba en el centro de la mesa alzó una copa.

—¡¡¡Por Gaia!!! _—_

Todos repitieron lo mismo con gritos de victoria pero no todos la compartían, al fondo de la sala con grilletes y vestido de camarero estaba Zeus con una bandeja sirviendo a los gigantes, mientras estos se burlaban de él o le lanzaban comida o bebida. Zeus no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera despedazarlos a todos, era como una marioneta tan inútil.

Porfirión tomó una copa de la bandeja de Zeus.

—No pongas esa cara Zeus sino recuerdo mal fuiste el copero en la corte de tu padre Cronos antes de liberar a tus hermanos, pero a diferencia de él yo no cometeré el error de confiar tan fácilmente y dejarme engañar como ese estúpido _—_

El dios no dijo nada pero su expresión era de pura ira, las cadenas lo manipulaban sin que pudiera hacer nada pero no podían ocultar su odio y deseo de matarlos y hacerles pagar por todo.

Mientras en el fondo de la sala unas cortinas grandes se hicieron a un lado rebelando lo que había oculto al otro lado.

Incluso estando controlado Zeus dejó caer la bandeja mirando con horror, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y habría gritado si pudiera.

Atenea estaba como suspendida en el aire por varios cables y varias y larguísimas agujas hipodérmicas se le clavaban en el cuerpo especialmente en su cabeza a través de los ojos, orificios nasales, el cráneo y los oídos debía doler de forma horrible por la expresión de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Éncelado desde su asiento sonrió con satisfacción.

—Yo también quise vengarme de los que me derrotaron y sepultaron bajo un maldito monte _—_ dijo con los dientes apretados _—_ Además no podemos confiarnos con Atenea, muy a mi pesar reconozco que es muy sabía e inteligente su cerebro siempre os aseguró la victoria _—_ hizo una pausa mientras veía la expresión pálida y asustada del dios al ver a su hija favorita en este estado _—_ De modo que con esas agujas además de sufrir lo indecible la dejarán en un estado semicomatoso ahora Atenea es tan inteligente como una mosca _—_ se rió.

Los de la sala se rieron, Zeus con odio empezó a luchar contra las cadenas pero un horrible dolor lo recorrió de arriba abajo como lava ardiente, gritó de dolor y agonía.

—Ah,ah,ah Zeus ¿cuantas veces te lo vamos a decir? pórtate bien—Porfirión se dirigía a él como un niño desobediente o un perro atrapado haciendo una travesura, se agachó para estar más cerca de dios y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y no sé por qué te pones así tú y todos los demás estáis así por ella quien tiene una parte importante de la responsabilidad por que perdierais ella y vosotros mismos así que no te enfades esto es sólo el resultado de vuestros propios fallos y defectos—

Zeus lo fulminó con la mirada pero algo en él se hundió sabiendo que tenía razón su arrogancia y orgullo los cegaron también y este era el precio a pagar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el pasado Hera volvió al Olimpo atrayendo a muchos dioses y titanes en el especial de uno Zeus, y aquello cambiará la vida de la diosa para siempre.

_Después de muchos años Hera decidió volver al Olimpo a una fiesta para reunirse con su familia, hacía mucho que no los veía.  
  
Se alegró mucho de reencontrarse con sus hermanas las tres estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo, poniéndose al día.  
  
—¿Y cómo has estado con Océano y Tetis, hermana?—Deméter había estado preocupada por su hermana pequeña a pesar de que sabía que estaba bien con sus tíos.  
  
—Muy bien he pasado muchos momentos felices y agradables con ellos—Su sonrisa cayó—Perdonad si pregunto esto ¿pero es cierto lo de Metis?—  
  
Ambas diosas se tensaron, por lo visto las noticias llegaron también a los mares pero no era extraño.  
  
—Si—dijo Hestia y se puso triste al recordar a la diosa—Debido a esa profecía Zeus desconfió y temeroso de que fuera un peligro la hizo desaparecer pero después cayo en depresión cuando desapareció Metis—  
  
Zeus estuvo mucho tiempo aislado, a pesar de todo había amado a su esposa y después de aquello frecuento con otras mujeres Mnemosine con quien tuvo a las nueve musas y con Themis a las Horas. Siempre fue de ir tras mujeres, pero después de lo sucedido con Metis ahora mucho más, Hestia sabía que su hermano lo hacía para buscar consuelo y superar su dolor.  
  
En ese momento aparecieron sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades La diosa en cuanto los vio corrió a sus brazos sorprendiendo a ambos dioses.  
  
—¡Poseidón, Hades! ¡cuanto os extrañé!—  
  
—Lo mismo pequeña—sonrió el dios de los mares se echó atrás para admirar a su hermana—¡Pero mírate! Estás más hermosa que antes incluso—  
  
Hades sonrió—No te extrañe que todo un rebaño de dioses y titanes vengan a cortejarte—  
  
Hera sonrió mientras los hermanos se reían, eso sí ambos tendrían que hacerse una nota mental para proteger a su hermana de esos pervertidos, si alguno se atreviera tendrían la ira de los mares y el inframundo.  
  
_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_

_Zeus acababa de terminar de arreglarse, con una túnica griega blanca y con bordados dorados, estaba bien afeitado y su pelo oscuro hasta los hombros, llevaba una corona de oro y piedras preciosas que aumentaban su ya aire de realeza.  
  
Sin embargo había tristeza en los ojos del monarca, extrañaba a Metis y no había ni un solo día que no anhelara su presencia.  
  
Mirando por el balcón vio a las deidades entrando en el palacio, no estaba de humor para fiestas pero sus hermanos habían insisto en que fuera, pensando que eso lo animaría. Miró a la multitud aburrido hasta que vio algo que lo congeló.  
  
Una mujer, no una diosa por que Zeus pensaba que solo podía serlo, caminaba hacía el palacio tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones y dorados, una abundante y hermosa melena de color castaño rico. Llevaba un vestido de color verde, azul y dorado con unos diseños de pavo real y ese era el animal sagrado de Hera.  
  
Dándose cuenta de quién era miró fascinado y sin poder apartar la vista, su hermana era sin duda la mujer más hermosa de todas y no era el único que lo pensaba, los otros dioses no dejaban de darle miradas hambrientas cosa que lo enfurecía y llenaba de celos. Ya estaba a punto de lanzarles un rayo cuando fue a saludar a sus hermanos, por lo menos sabía que Poseidón y Hades la mantendrían a salvo.  
  
_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_

_La fiesta estaba en su mayor apogeo, las deidades se reían y bailaban entre ellas Hera, que bailaba con Helios, su sonrisa era más hermosa que un amanecer y todos la miraban disimuladamente los hombres con deseo y las mujeres con envidia.  
  
Pero la propia Hera no reparaba en eso se lo estaba pasando muy bien, encontrándose con viejos amigos y familia.  
  
—¿Me permitís un baile con mi encantadora hermana?—dijo una voz profunda y varonil.  
  
La diosa se volvió hacia su hermano Zeus y no pudo ocultar un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Helios no queriendo ofender al rey de los dioses cedió y Zeus con delicadeza cogió en sus brazos a Hera, los dos bailaron toda la noche, ninguno de los dos reparaba en lo que sucedía a su alrededor solo el uno en el otro.  
  
—Te he echado mucho de menos hermana pero veo que tu tiempo en los mares te ha sentado bien—  
  
La diosa sonrió.  
  
—También te extrañé demasiado Zeus, a todos, me alegro de volver—su rostro se ensombreció—Siento no haber estado allí cuando lo pasabais mal—  
  
El dios la abrazó, era como si perteneciera allí de hecho lo hacía.  
  
—No te preocupes tú al menos estuviste bien y siempre has consolado a todos con solo tu presencia—  
  
Hera se rio y para Zeus no hubo sonido más hermoso.  
  
Terminada la fiesta el rey de los dioses acompañó a su hermana hasta la entrada de su templo, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, para Hera fue algo inocente pero para Zeus fue el mundo, como una suave pluma se posara allí.  
  
Cuando la vio desaparecer Zeus se hizo una promesa así mismo.  
  
Serás mi esposa._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas han cambiado, ahora sólo los más fuertes y astutos pueden sobrevivir.

Un grupo de personas corrían desesperadas en medio de la nada por una carretera intentando escapar, en hombre cargaba a su hija y la mujer como podía cargaba a su hijo mientras intentaban correr con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Unas criaturas repugnantes los perseguían, con los dientes torcidos más altos que un humano pero no tanto como un gigante pero con largas uñas negras y muy filosas iban tras esa familia para darse un festín con su carne.  
  
El hombre sabiendo que los atraparían con el tiempo detuvo a su esposa y le a su hija.  
  
—Marchaos mientras los distraigo—  
  
La mujer lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—¡No!¡no podemos dejarte aquí!—los niños protestaban mientras lloraban.  
  
El hombre agarró un palo—Iros antes de que lleguen—  
  
La familia no quería dejarlo y los monstruos ya estaban cerca se les podía oír, no tardarían en encontrarlos.  
  
Y efectivamente los monstruos en cuanto los vieron sonrieron de forma horrible, el hombre les gritó a su familia que se fueran y estos empezaron a correr llorando pero en ese momento un objeto fue lanzado a los pies de las criaturas que explotó soltando una gran luz cegando a los monstruos.  
  
En ese momento una figura apareció, llevaba un largo abrigo hasta las rodillas con capucha y una máscara de combate militar de color negro con lentes que protegían sus ojos, en la espalda llevaba dos espadas.  
  
El recién llegado aprovechando que los monstruos estaban cegados temporalmente procedió a matarlos a dos volándoles la cabeza con un rifle con silenciador, descargando el cargador en ellos. A continuación sacó sus espadas y procedió a decapitar a uno de los monstruos pero el resto ya se habían recuperado y atacaban al hombre.  
  
La familia que presenció aquello sorprendidos querían huir pero no podían dejar al que los salvó así pero parecía apañárselas muy bien decapitó a dos de esos monstruos y a otro lo empalo atravesando su cabeza desde debajo de la mandíbula.  
  
Por desgracia aparecieron dos monstruos a sus espaldas y el hombre le advirtió al encapuchado.  
  
—¡Detrás de ti!—  
  
Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo sacó un cuchillo con el que apuñaló en un ojo al monstruo, uso el cuerpo que se estaba desintegrando como escudo mientras le lanzaba la espada al cuello. La criatura cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos al gaznate mientras la sangre salía a borbotones, el enmascarado se acercó a él. Puso un pie en su pecho agarrando la espada con ambas manos arrancándola de un brusco tirón soltando un gran torrente de sangre.  
  
La criatura se desintegró, el enmascarado recogió sus armas.  
  
—Gracias por la ayuda de antes—  
  
—No nosotros te damos las gracias de no ser por ti no sé que habría pasado—  
  
El enmascarado continuó recogiendo sus cosas y viendo lo que habían dejado atrás esos monstruos.  
  
—Os recomiendo que os vayáis cuanto antes, vendrán más con el escándalo de esta pelea, deberíais ir al norte allí los gigantes no tienen tanto poder—les lanzó unas llaves de coche—A unos kilómetros hay un coche abandonado que todavía funciona—  
  
—Gracias—le dijeron con gratitud, luego la familia se fue.  
  
El encapuchado esperaba que se pusieran a salvo ya había habido demasiadas muertes y tragedias, esperaba que lo consiguieran.  
  
Continuó su camino alejándose de la carretera, en su camino vio coches y autocaravanas en el suelo de la carretera abandonados, destrozados o con sus ocupantes muertos dentro el cielo era gris y sombrío. Los rayos de Helios no llegaban a la superficie y ahora que no estaba Apolo era más complicado todavía, la verdad es que se parecía mucho a esa serie de The Walking Dead.  
  
Sin demorarse continuó hasta que entró en un bosque espeso y llegó a su objetivo una casa que estaba suspendida en el aire por varias cuerdas sujetas a los árboles y riscos, una buena manera de mantenerse a salvo de los depredadores y de Gaia la madre tierra, allí sin pisar el suelo estaría a salvo de la diosa.  
  
Trepó por un árbol y por unas escalerillas llegó a su hogar, no era mucho un saco de dormir una hornilla para calentarse comida y un pequeño radiotransmisor antiguo lo bueno de estos aparatos es que de vez en cuando oía transmisiones ya fueran de humanos o de los gigantes.  
  
Se quitó la máscara y cogió la caja que encontró en un coche abandonado.  
  
—¡Wow! ¡no me lo esperaba puros abanos!—agarró uno de los puros, no eran de los grandes un poco más largos que su dedo índice pero se veía que eran de calidad.  
  
—Nunca fumé pero veía a Zeus y Poseidón furmarlos de vez en cuando— rompió el extremo como lo vio hacer, lo encendió y aspiró el humo, se atragantó un poco pero no estaba mal—Sé que esto mata y ahora soy mortal pero hay que aprovechar mientras se viva—  
  
Hera continuó fumando mientras pensaba, ser mortal no era tan malo como pensaba, Apolo y Poseidón se quejaban mucho de su época como mortales cuando fueron castigados pero no lo veía mal. Cierto que tenía las debilidades propias de los mortales pero también sus ventajas ahora valoraba mucho más una comida caliente, un lugar seguro y seco y aprovechaba cada segundo que vivía.  
  
Eso era que los humanos tenían a diferencia de los dioses, mientras ellos estaban eternamente congelados y con una existencia sin fin y con pocas posibilidades de cambiar, los mortales cambiaban continuamente y disfrutaban de las cosas mejor que los dioses sabiendo que no estarían para siempre.  
  
La verdad es que a la ex diosa no le daba miedo la muerte, fue como quitarse unas pesadas cadenas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía y poder respirar completamente. Puede que muriera en cualquier momento pero ya había vivido más que suficiente.  
  
Toda su vida la habían obligado a vivir de un modo que no quería pero esta vez escogería cómo vivir y su muerte.  
  
Pero sabía que todavía no, había mucho que hacer como arreglar este caos post apocaliptico en el que estaban, los ojos de Hera se encendieron de ira.  
  
Los gigantes era unos tiranos aún peores de lo que Zeus fue jamás, él nunca fue precisamente un gran rey pero desde luego no era un monstruo como Porfirión.  
  
Para evitar rebeliones los gigantes pusieron barreras mágicas alrededor de las ciudades y pueblos mortales para que no intentaran nada y no pudieran salir, a los que desafortunadamente les pilló todo esto afuera estando de viaje o excursión fueron asesinados por los gigantes pequeños, unos gigantes de tercera o cuarta generación. No eran tan poderosos como los hijos de Gaia y Tártaro pero era muy fuertes para los mortales y al igual que sus jefes no podían morir.  
  
Pero lo más curioso es que Hera podía matarlos, pensó que los demás podían acabar al menos con los pequeños pero no, un día consultaría un oráculo para descubrir este misterio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus desesperado por tener a Hera hace un acto horrible que la marcará y será el principio de su agridulce y complicada relación.

_Desde aquella fiesta Zeus se dedicaría a cortejar a Hera, haciéndole magníficos regalos, estando con ella y encantarla con su humor y con bailes, hasta en una ocasión se puso en ridículo sólo por ella._

_Fue mientras paseaban por los jardines cuando un fuerte viento arrancó el chal que la diosa tenía y fue a parar a una zona con barro._

_Hera estaba consternada pero Zeus sin amedrentarse se remangó y fue a recuperarlo._

— _Déjalo Zeus es solo un chal te ensuciarás—dijo Hera, pero Zeus en un intento por impresionarla fue a por el chal con la mala suerte de que el suelo estaba tan resbaladizo que se calló quedando perdido de pies a cabeza de barro. Hera negó con la cabeza—¡Lo ves te lo dije!—_

_Hera fue a ayudar a su hermano con la mala suerte de que también se resbaló y calló en el barro, Zeus no pudo evitarlo se echó a reír pero paro cuando vio la expresión de su hermana. Antes de que pudiera darle unas disculpas su cara se llenó de barro, la diosa le había arrojado barro en la cara y ahora se reía. Pronto los dios iniciaron una guerra de barro mientras se reían a carcajadas, Hera jamás se lo había pasado tan bien ni se había reído tanto en su vida._

_Zeus igual, en su infancia no hubo muchos juegos cuando intentaba desesperadamente escapar de su padre y ocultarse para algún día liberar a sus hermanos, así que esto para él fue como volver a la infancia viendo a la mujer que conquistó su corazón._

_Sus hermanos los encontraron allí en el barro aún riéndose._

_Pero no todo fue felicidad, con el paso del tiempo Zeus empezó a preocuparse aunque había avanzado mucho Hera todavía no había accedido a casarse con él y lo asustaba ¿y si nunca conseguía enamorarla y jamás quería casarse con él? Hera aún no le había dado una respuesta clara y le había pedido tiempo pues era una decisión muy importante._

_Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no notó a la persona que entraba en la habitación._

— _¿Ocurre algo mi rey?—_

_La mujer que acababa de entrar tenía ojos azules y pelo rubio con una figura delgada pero curvilínea de sonrisa sensual, hermosa y un brillo travieso e inteligente en sus ojos._

— _¡Dana! Te he dicho que no entres sin mi permiso sabes que ya no puedes tomarte esas libertades_ _—dijo molesto el dios del cielo._

_Ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpa._

— _Lo sé mi señor pero no he podido evitarlo al verlo así—_

_Zeus se calmó, no era culpa de Dana, estaba descargando sus frustraciones en cualquiera que se le cruzara y Dana además era una de sus sirvientas más leales y antigua amante, astuta e inteligente con una respuesta apropiaba en momentos de duda y confusión._

— _Se trata de Hera a pesar de todo sigue resistiéndose a casarse conmigo, ya no sé que hacer—_

_La mujer frunció el ceño, eso era un problema si la diosa del matrimonio no accedía aún Zeus lo tendría aún más complicado._

_Espera un momento...._

_Se volvió al rey con los ojos encendidos, el dios conocía muy bien esa expresión era cuando había tenido una idea._

— _Tengo un plan mi señor pero no sera honorable y enfurezca a vuestra hermana, pero es la garantía de que se case con vos—_

_El rey la miró con interés pero con la duda ¿que clase de plan sería?_

— _Sabéis mejor que nadie que vuestra hermana es la diosa del matrimonio y la familia, ella vela por las familias y matrimonios, unos deberes que toma muy en serio y con devoción—_

_Si era cierto su hermana amaba lo que hacía, bendecir a familias y matrimonios para que fueran prósperos y con muchos hijos eran unos deberes que Hera hacía de corazón._

— _Si lo sé ¿adonde quieres llegar?—_

— _Mi punto mi señor es que ella es la diosa del matrimonio y como tal para ella es indispensable dar buen ejemplo a los demás sobre el matrimonio y la familia y que haría cualquier cosa para que eso no se empañara. Como por ejemplo que alguien le quitara su pureza y no contrajera matrimonio con ese hombre sería para ella un duro golpe y una deshonra para sus ojos, Hera nunca lo permitiría se casaría con él aunque fuera el que la forzó—_

_Zeus echó un paso atrás horrorizado, la idea de hacerle eso a su dulce hermana, hacerle daño cuando juró que la protegería y la haría sonreír._

— _¿¡Te has vuelto loca Dana!? ¡no puedo hacerle eso es imperdonable! ¡vete de mi vista!—_

_La mujer se fue con una reverencia pero antes de dejar la habitación le dirigió una mirada de disculpa._

— _Perdóname Zeus no te decía que hicieras eso, solo era una posibilidad. No pretendía ofenderte, solo ayudarte—dicho eso se fue._

_El dios del trueno respiraba entrecortadamente fue a servirse néctar y bebía, se sentó y se tapó los ojos con las manos Dana algunas veces podía ser muy cruel pero lo había ayudado mucho en el pasado y aunque algunas de sus ideas y acciones estaban fuera de la moralidad y crueles lo hacía con buenas intenciones._

_Pero esto...hacerle a Hera eso no podía, quería que se casara con él con gusto no porque no tuviera otra opción si le hacía eso no lo perdonaría jamás._

_Pero ella podía perdonarle en el futuro tendría toda la eternidad para ganarse su perdón y demostrarle su amor y que era digno de ella como Hera es digna de ser reina del Olimpo, sacudió la cabeza no podía hacerle eso ¿en que estaba pensando? Ya encontraría otra manera._

_El tiempo fue pasando y Zeus sentía que no avanzaba mucho, su paciencia poco a poco fue decreciendo y más con las palabras de Dana ¿y si nunca aceptaba? Le aterraba que otro dios se acercara a ella y consiguiera su mano._

_Y sus temores parecieron cumplirse un día que Hera estaba riéndose con Prometeo un astuto y encantador titán que creaba cosas increíbles y se había ganado la amistad de Hera pero a Zeus no le caía bien en parte por eso._

_Se retiró de allí furioso y esa noche una tormenta se desató en el Olimpo, los cielos mostraban la agitación interna de Zeus._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hera estaba cerrando las ventanas para irse a dormir no quería que la lluvia se colara dentro mientras meditaba sobre Zeus. La verdad es que Hera tenía fuertes sentimientos por él casi desde que volvió con Océano y Tetis pero los ignoró, sin embargo Zeus no paro de insistir en cortejarla y proponerle matrimonio eso hizo que la mujer cayera aún más enamorada de él._

_Pero algo se lo impedía, su reputación con las mujeres no quería sufrir en el matrimonio prefería sufrir por no tenerlo nunca que tenerlo y él la hiciera daño. Pero él le había asegurado que sólo sería ella y la verdad es que la determinación de Hera se estaba debilitando pero no quería que su relación de hermanos se arruinara para siempre._

_Pero no podía negar sus sentimientos hacía él._

_De repente escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana se acercó y vio a un pobre pajarito, un cuco mojado y con una ala en una rara posición._

— _¡Pobrecito! Debes de haberte desviado en la tormenta y golpeado, ven—_

_Cogió con delicadeza al animal y cerró la ventana le dio agua y le vendó el ala luego lo puso en una almohada en su cama junto a ella, se tapo con las suaves sábanas y le dio un beso en el pico al cuco._

— _Buenas noches pequeño—_

— _Buenas noches Hera—_

_La diosa abrió los ojos, pensando que lo estaba imaginando pero notó un cambio de peso notable en su cama, temerosa levantó la vista y allí vio al rey de los dioses, conociendo su reputación retrocedió hasta la pared tapándose asustada con las sábanas._

— _¡Zeus!—dijo furiosa—¿¡Como te atreves a engañarme de esa forma y a entrar en mis cámaras!? ¡vete antes de que conozcas mi ira!—_

_Normalmente creería que era un farol para intentar asustarlo pero viendo los ojos de Hera encenderse y su mirada tornarse feroz y furiosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, pero también fascinación._

— _Hera sólo tú puedes ser mi reina te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, yo amaba a Metis pero lo que sentía por ella palidece en comparación con lo que siento por ti—_

_Zeus avanzó en la cama hasta Hera la diosa sin vía de escape solo se le ocurrió una cosa._

_De un movimiento repentino le dio una patada en la cara a Zeus aprovechando la distracción intentó escapar saltando de la cama pero el dios se recuperó enseguida, Hera sin rendirse agarro un jarrón y se lo estampó en la cabeza. No lo permitiría, Zeus no podía hacerle esto lucharía con uñas y dientes, furiosa y sintiéndose traicionada intentó de nuevo escapar pero fue agarrada fuertemente por el furioso rey de los cielos._

— _No mi reina no escaparás—_

_Y Hera supo que su destino estaba sellado, maldijo a las Parcas por esto, ha Zeus y ha ella misma por acabar enamorada de él._

_Esa fue la primera herida de muchas otras que vendrían para la joven._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera acepta casarse con Zeus y el rey de los dioses jura que la compensará y la hará feliz.
> 
> Pero es más fácil hacer una promesa que mantenerla ¿no?

_La diosa del matrimonio estaba delante del espejo mientras sus asistentes las Horas y la incorporación mas reciente Iris la ayudaban a prepararse para su boda._

_Sin embargo en lugar de haber felicidad y celebración la habitación tenía un silencio sepulcral junto la mirada abatida de la joven diosa, Iris era solo una niña y no entendía exactamente lo que ocurría, pensaba que eran los nervios por su próximo matrimonio._

_Pero las Horas hijas de Zeus y Temis lo sabían mejor, las trillizas eran diosas del orden en general y la justicia,_ _Eunomia la diosa de las leyes y la legislación, Dice la diosa de la justicia moral. Presidía sobre la justicia humana e Irene personificaba la paz y la riqueza._

_Al ser diosas de a justicia como su madre la titánide de la justicia y equidad, eran capaces de ver cuando se había cometido un crimen y quedar impune pudieron verlo en su tía (a pronto ser madrastra) pero ella les ordenó que no dijeran nada, tampoco Temis su madre Hera no podría soportar la humillación._

_Ya era doloroso la traición de Zeus pero que los demás descubrieran cómo consiguió que accediera era demasiado así que ahora no le quedaba más remedio que casarse con él._

_Las Horas bajaron la cabeza y Eunomia apretó el puño aunque fuera su padre Zeus debía ser castigado por lo que hizo y la diosa de la justicia sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría nadie se libraba ni el rey de los dioses._

_Estaba verdaderamente hermosa, el vestido no sólo era blanco tenía distintos colores plata, dorado que aparecían con el movimiento, delicados bordados de sus flores sagradas adornaban la tela y finalmente un velo transparente bordado finamente con hilos de estrella._

_Era un espectáculo para la vista y sus asistentes se maravillaban con sólo verla._

_Ella sentía que se asfixiaba._

_Cuando se dirigieron a lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia, el jardín de las Hespérides, sentía como esa asfixia aumentaba y no era por los nervios y la emoción de una novia a punto de casarse feliz, era la angustia y ansiedad que crecían._

_Zeus esperaba ansioso a su futura esposa, iba con túnicas azules, bordadas con rayos y águilas, en su cabeza llevaba una hermosa e imponente corona de oro con forma de alas de águila y piedras preciosas mientras su cabello oscuro estaba bien peinado, cualquier mujer ya fuera mortal o inmortal caería rendida ante él._

_Pero el rey de los dioses solo quería una, la mujer que iba a convertirse en su reina, anhelaba y sentía un temor visceral de que ella no apareciera y escapara._

_No podía reprochárselo, después de lo que hizo a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó y recordó lo que ocurrió se sintió abrumado por la culpa y la vergüenza ¡por todos los dioses! ¿¡qué había hecho!? ¿como pudo hacerle eso? Solo quiso ir a verla eso es todo pero cuando estuvo a su lado en el lecho no pudo evitarlo sobre todo cuando ella lo rechazó le invadió la desesperación._

_A su lado vio a sus hermanos Hades y Poseidon si ellos descubrieran lo que le hizo a su hermana...ambos lo arrojarían a Cerbero para darle de comer o al Kraken._

_No era ninguna excusa para lo que hizo, a veces Zeus tenía una parte oscura que lo dominaba pero en esta ocasión fue imperdonable y cuando no encontró a Hera por ninguna parte de la cama ni la habitación la buscó por el Olimpo._

_Finalmente la encontró en un árbol que ella había plantado cuando se mudaron todos allí como dando el inicio del hogar, el árbol era enorme lo suficiente como para tapar a Hera entre sus ramas pero Zeus la vio._

_Ella no le dijo nada mientras él se disculpaba y mostraba su sincero arrepentimiento solo le dijo tres palabras en tono muerto._

— _Me casaré contigo—_

_Zeus no quiso que ella accediera de esa forma, quería que lo hiciera porque quería y lo amaba pero ahora había destruido cualquier posibilidad pero no, haría lo que fuera para compensarla, ella solo le había pedido que las circunstancias con las que por fin accedió a casarse con él quedaran entre ellos y las diosas de la justicia que no se les escapa nada._

_El dios del rayo no olvidará nunca la cara de horror y disgusto de sus hijas las Horae y de Temis, que había sido además de su amante su mentora, junto la decepción._

_¿¡En que pensabas Zeus!? ¡tu propia hermana una diosa!_

_Habían discutido pero Temis ha instancias de Hera lo dejó eso sin dejar de mirar con reproche a su antiguo amante, el hombre sabía que había perdido el respeto de Temis y sus hijas las Horae._

_Los pensamientos de Zeus se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de la novia que al verla quedó sin palabras._

_Hera estaba...no podía describir con palabras lo bella que se veía, todos los invitados opinaban igual grácil y regia al mismo tiempo una digna compañera del rey de los dioses._

_Hera acompañada de sus hermanas Démeter y Hestia sonreía intentando que pareciera lo más sincera posible, delante de ella estaba Zeus aunque no podía negar que estaba increíble todavía no pudo evitar el dolor en su pecho. Miro a los invitados y entre los presentes vio a Leto que tenía una mirada de dolor y traición ¡como si Hera hubiera querido esto! Nunca tuvo intención de hacerle daño a su amiga pero no pudo explicárselo sin las consecuencias que habría._

_Avanzó hasta donde estaban los tres destinos para oficiar la ceremonia Zeus cogió sus manos delicadamente, mientras las Moiras hablaban Zeus se lo decía todo con una mirada y en la mente._

_Te amo de verdad Hera me pasaré la eternidad compensándotelo créeme._

_A pesar de lo ocurrido en algún rincón de su corazón aún lo amaba y entonces decidió darle una oportunidad ya que ahora se iban a casar y eso no iba a cambiar, sólo confiaba y esperaba que Zeus no volviera a hacerle daño._

_Cuando las Moiras acabaron ambos bebieron del mismo cáliz a continuación Zeus cogió de un cojín aterciopelado una corona más delicada pero estilizada con forma de ramas de oro y plata con diamantes y se la puso en la cabeza, a continuación ambos se besaron Zeus vertió en ese beso todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por su esposa._

_Poseidon anunció a los presentes._

— _¡He aquí a vuestra reina Hera diosa del matrimonio, las mujeres y la familia y reina del cielo y los dioses!—_

_Todos victorearon._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera se dirige al norte por la sugerencia de cierto dios...

En los bosques de América del Norte Hera merodeaba en busca de pistas, había oído rumores de que los gigantes habían estado rondado por allí se enteró gracias a un dios del suroeste de estados Unidos.

Flashback

_Hera estaba herida, se refugió en una cueva mientras se quitaba la máscara y el abrigo un gigante había conseguido apuñalarla en el costado y estaba segura de que la hoja estaba envenenada, sacó de una pequeña bolsa un botiquín para primeros auxilios._

_Con dificultad se trató la herida, luego iría a por un antídoto pero tendría por ahora que parar la hemorragía o moriría._

_Mientras estaba en la difícil y dolorosa tarea oyó una suave música de flauta, inmediatamente agarró su pistola pero esa música la relajaba era como escuchar la lluvia, el trino de los pájaros en el amanecer, el propio sonido de la naturaleza con la llegada de la primavera después de un largo invierno._

_Se incorporó a pesar de sus heridas._

— _Tranquila mi hermosa dama no deberíais levantaros con esa herida—_

_Delante de ella había un hombre con rasgos nativos americanos, llevaba el tocado de plumas de diversos colores y una falda también coloreada con los colores del arco iris, tocaba una música sentado en una roca cerca de Hera, la ex diosa ni lo había percibido._

— _¿Quién eres?—preguntó sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma._

_El indio (Hera no sabía como apodarlo) se inclinó de forma respetuosa._

— _No tengo ninguna intención hostil hacía usted señora—_

_Entonces ese extraño hombre sabía quién era o lo que fue._

— _No te inclines ni me trates de ese modo—dijo con voz tensa—renuncié hace tiempo a todo eso y ya no soy una diosa._

— _Pero eso no quiere decir que no seáis digna de respeto ni admiración señora, de vuestro panteón sois de los pocos que verdaderamente nos respetaban y nos tomaron en serio—_

_Cuando se descubrió el Nuevo Mundo y oyeron hablar de los dioses y espíritus de los nativos americanos ni Zeus ni muchos se lo tomaron en serio y hasta dudaban de la existencia de estas entidades. Hera, Hefesto, Hades ni Hestia estaban de acuerdo si el pueblo de allí creían en ellos es que debía ser verdad como otros panteones y sus creencias en cada tierra._

_Pero como siempre Zeus hacía oídos sordos a su reina, no era ninguna novedad pero antes al menos la tomaba en cuenta en su papel como reina y en el consejo olímpico pero ahora ella y Hefesto junto a los dos hermanos de la reina, eran de los que menos escuchaban. Siendo ella la odiada madrastra y que Zeus la engañaba constantemente, Hestia la simple diosa del Hogar, Hefesto el dios feo y lisiado y Hades el rey del inframundo._

_Los cuatro se apodaban los cuatro H.H.H.H parias, sus nombres empezaban con H y eran llevados prácticamente al ostracismo._

_La ex reina miro al curioso dios, lo percibía no era ningún espíritu o hada, para su sorpresa empezó a tocar de nuevo su flauta. Una suave melodía que la relajó al instante y le recordaba a mejores tiempos y felices, cuando vivía en el océano junto a Océano o Thetis o los trescientos años de luna de miel que tuvo con Zeus._

_En esa época y previa se amaban tanto y fueron tan felices...pero Zeus cambió. la arrogancia, el poder y la lujuria lo dominaron. Si su padre Kronos era cruel, despiadado y sádico y esos defectos lo hicieron ir a peor Zeus igual._

_Cuando despertó miró su costado y estaba completamente curado, a su lado había víveres, un arco con sus flechas y plantas medicinales, para su sorpresa había otro cambio, en su muñeca había un extraño símbolo que le recordaba al dios de antes, un hombre con un tocado de plumas tocando la flauta._

_Ve al norte allí te encontrarás con alguien que te dará las respuestas que quieres y no sabías._

_La voz de ese misterioso ser se desvaneció mientras Hera miraba a todos lados, una parte de ella quería ignorarlo y seguir su camino pensando que era una trampa pero la otra le decía que podía confiar en él._

_Miró el fardo que le había dejado ese dios y tomó una decisión._

— _¡Al Tártaro con todo!—cogió las cosas y emprendió el camino sin saber muy bien lo que ocurriría sólo los destinos saben lo que le deparaba._

Fin del flashback

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquello, no fue fácil cruzar el país al mismo tiempo esquivaba a los gigantes y sus esbirros pero estaba siguiendo con su camino al norte.

No fue hasta que llegó a un bosque que hacía frontera con Canadá que sintió algo raro ese lugar era muy silencioso no se oían pájaros ni ruidos de animales era como si la naturaleza allí contuviera la respiración.

_Puede que ya no sea una diosa pero no me hace falta ningún poder o don para saber que algo raro ocurre en este bosque._

Con discreción comprobó el cuchillo oculto en su manga para que pudiera sacarlo en cualquier momento, luego inspeccionó la pistola en su cinturón. Siguió caminando hasta que descubrió unos restos animales despedazados, no tenía tanta experiencia en el rastreo como Artemisa pero estaba segura de que esto no lo hizo ningún depredador normal o humano.

¿Sería un gigante?

No tuvo tiempo de cavilar más pues el suelo empezó a retumbar alarmada puso el oído en el suelo y cerró los ojos en concentración.

Cinco, tres gigantes y dos humanos no tenía buena pinta, normalmente Hera podría apañárselas para despachar sola a uno o dos gigantes y a media docena de mortales si se lo proponía cogiéndolos por sorpresa.

Pero en estas circunstancias con esta ecuación que no la favorecía lo más lógico sería ocultarse y esperar quería enterarse de que hacían los gigantes allí, no solían aventurarse por esos lugares. Sin perder tiempo Hera se cubrió de barro (los gigantes tienen muy buen olfato), borró sus huellas y se metió debajo de un árbol. Donde había espacio entre sus raíces cubriéndolo de raíces, hojas y aguardó allí en silencio calmando su respiración.

No tardó en que las pisadas empezaran a sonar más hasta que estuvieron en la misma zona a sólo unos metros del escondite de Hera.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

Con horror Perséfone ayudó a un Eros herido de gravedad a acomodarse en la cama, su sobrino tenía un ala destrozada necesitaría tiempo para curarse. El joven contrario a las leyendas era un joven de veintitantos con el pelo color caoba muy atractivo y considerado uno de los dioses más hermosos. Pero ahora con esas heridas no se podían ver ni siquiera en su rostro que tenía marcas de zarpas.

Hades se quitó su yelmo de oscuridad cogiendo aire.

—Lo encontré luchando contra los gigantes estuvieron a punto de destrozarlo completamente de no ser porque Delfín y yo lo rescatamos _—_ sacudió la cabeza _—_ Pensé que había sido atrapado como a su madre y hermanos—

—Soy el dios del amor...y el amor...es más esquivo y difícil de lo que creéis _—_

Amfitrite sonrió mientras el dios de los muertos ponía los ojos en blanco por lo menos el molesto dios alado conservaba su humor.

Hebe y Eilitia se apresuraron a curar a su sobrino.

—Eros ¡cuanto me alegro de verte! ¡pensábamos que los gigantes te atraparon como a los demás _—_

Pero el dios negó con la cabeza con dificultad.

—No...a diferencia...de los demás dioses no estaba totalmente convencido de nuestra victoria y tomé precauciones _—_ respiró hondo para reponer energía y continuar—Cuando se hizo más que evidente que los gigantes iban a vencer me llevé a Psique junto a otros por una vía de escape que preparé—

Perséfone se adelantó ansiosa.

—¿Mi madre estaba entre ellos?—esperanzada de que estuviera bien, pero al ver como la expresión del dios del amor se oscurecía un frío se extendió sobre ella.

—Supongo que oíste los rumores ¿verdad reina Perséfone? Sobre lo de que tu madre nos traicionó, déjame decirte que son ciertos _—_

—¡¡¡MIENTES!!!—

—¿Ah no? Antes de que invadieran el Olimpo por completo pude espiarla a escondidas la vi escabullirse e ir a hablar con Porfirión—

Pero la diosa de la primavera no quería creerlo, su amorosa madre no haría algo así. Puede que fuera algo sobre protectora y asfixiante pero llegar a esos extremos....

Pero bien hubo una vez que llegó a secar la tierra y matar de hambre y frío a todo el mundo hasta que su hija fuera devuelta e incluso cuando llegó a un acuerdo nunca lo aceptó. Démeter siempre fue muy celosa y posesiva con su hija y que estuviera casada y se fuera. Aunque fuera por un periodo de tiempo, nunca lo aceptó.

Desde entonces siempre fue muy venenosa y mezquina con su hermano Hades y desarrolló un profundo odio y celos por él, principalmente porque su hija prefería estar con él a ella. No era extraño en el inframundo Perséfone tenía libertad e independencia con un esposo que la amaba y respetaba pero seguía amando a su madre y se preocupaba de ella.

Hades insistía que no se fiara, el sabía que tarde o temprano su hermana intentaría algo descabellado pero la reina se negó a escucharlo creyendo que solo quería alejarla de ella y era cierto pero sólo porque sabía que Démeter en el fondo no era para nada de fiar.

—Te equivocas—susurró con aparente calma la reina que había desarrollado durante siglos en la corte—Madre puede ser dramática y hacer cosas exageradas pero traicionar al Olimpo a su familia no lo creo—

Sin decir más se fue, Hades suspiró con cansancio Eros estaba apenado.

—Lo siento no debería haberlo dicho yo...—

—No te preocupes Perséfone debía escucharlo, tiene que aceptar las cosas como son y comprenderlas algún día—

El dios alado con dificultad se enderezó de su cama mirándolo preocupado.

—¿Y si no lo hace a tiempo? es tan terca como su madre—

El rey del inframundo asintió, era una de las cosas que más amaba de su esposa pero a veces lo exasperaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perséfone estaba mirando desde sus cámaras y las de Hades el mundo submarino, sus maravillas y belleza siempre la reconfortaban pero ahora no.

Una semilla de duda hacia su madre estaba hay, sabía de lo que era capaz pero de hay a traicionarlos sólo para obtener lo que quería no quería creerlo con la cantidad de inocentes que murieron a causa de las malas decisiones de su madre.

Entonces delante de su ventana aparecieron unos pétalos de flores, pero no eran del fondo marino sino de la superficie, rosas, lirios, margaritas y otras más se unieron para formar una palabra.

KORE.

Jadeó porque solo había una persona que la llamaba así su madre, luego los pétalos formaron más palabras.

ESTOY A SALVO POR FAVOR REÚNETE CONMIGO EN MI REFUGIO A SOLAS PARA NO LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN.

Vaciló, debería avisar a su esposo era muy arriesgado dejar el reino del Poseidon pero no quería desconfiar de su madre y había pasado tanto tiempo preocupada por ella que estaba ansiosa por verla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perséfone salio de la superficie y miró a su alrededor, los pétalos la guiaron hasta que finalmente llegó a la superficie.

Salió de la playa y se adentró en el bosque, respiró feliz de estar en la superficie lo había echado de menos, fue cuando vio una figura familiar encapuchada que rebelaba su rostro, el corazón de la diosa de la primavera saltó.

Sin poder contener más las lágrimas corrió hacía su madre igual de llorosa y ambas se abrazaron en un amoroso abrazo, estuvieron un rato así hasta que se separaron Perséfone no podía creer que tuviera a su madre delante de ella. Sus ojos verdes oscuros, pelo negro la piel normalmente bronceada ahora más pálida pero por lo demás la veía bien.

La condujo a una cabaña oculta donde ambas bebieron té y unos dulces, había echado tanto de menos estos momentos con su madre.

—Madre ¿como escapaste?—

Demeter bajó los ojos perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Sabía que los gigantes esta vez ganarían por lo que anticipándome me escapé antes de que me capturaran—

—Pero ¿porque no se lo dijiste a los demás? otros podrían haber escapado también—Demeter podría haberlos puesto a salvo como Eros.

La mirada normalmente cálida de la diosa se tornó furiosa.

—Zeus no lo habría permitido, su orgullo no podía tolerar la posibilidad de que los derrotaran ¿y qué pasó? Acabaron derrotados y sometidos a las más horribles torturas. Mi hermana Hera tenía razón de que eso provocaría su caída—

—Pero podrías haberlo echo en secreto como Eros—

Demeter la miró furiosa.

—¡No me hables de ese insufrible dios del amor! ¡por su culpa te separaron de mi para estar con esa bestia que tienes por marido!—

Perséfone se enfureció vale que su madre estuviera resentida pero no consentiría que insultara a su esposo.

—Madre no toleraré que insultes a mi esposo debes aceptarlo pasó hace miles de años nos amamos y somos felices ¿no podías estar feliz? Y estoy contigo medio años—

Pero Demeter molesta negó tercamente.

—No te separó de mi lado, tu y los otros dioses lo aceptaron incluido tu padre pero yo me juré a mi misma que algún día tendría mi manera de recuperarte completamente—

Un sentimiento frío se instaló en el pecho de la reina en ese momento empezó a marearse y su vista se tornó borrosa.

—Madre ¿que hiciste?—

—Lo que cualquier madre haría salvar a su hija aunque tuviera que llegar a medidas extremas, pero los dioses me traicionaron primero así que no tengo porque mostrarme misericordiosa con ellos—

Tambaleándose recordó las palabras de Eros.

_La vi escabullirse e ir a hablar con Porfirión._

—Te pusiste del lado de Porfirión y lo ayudaste a el y los otros gigantes—no quería creerlo pero la evidencia estaba allí, se sintió estúpida e ingenua por no escuchar a Eros y Hades.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer a cambio de ayudarlo se comprometió a ayudarme a recuperarte—

Perséfone apretó los diente ¡quería gritarle a su loca e ingenua madre! ¡los gigantes no mantendrían su promesa!

Pero bien ella también había sido una ingenua y tanto ella como su madre lo iban a pagar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el pasado Hera llegó a su limite y se convirtió en la temible reina celosa y vengativa.

_Hera contemplaba desde su ventana el paisaje del Olimpo, como siempre hermoso y opulento pero para Hera era un panorama desolador._

_Nuevamente no sabía nada de Zeus seguramente estaba en una de sus escapadas, como si no lo supiera. Al principio de su matrimonio estaban llenos de felicidad y amor, fueron trescientos años perfectos que ha la reina se le hicieron demasiado cortos comparado con la eternidad de sufrimiento que le esperaba._

_Su marido después de un tiempo empezó a aburrirse y a fijarse en otras mujeres Hera fingía no saberlo pero se daba cuenta ninfas, diosas, titanes y mortales eso ya fue humillante ¿que tenían ellas? ¿tan mal estaba que Zeus buscaba la compañía de hasta mortales?_

_Tuvieron hijos Ares era inquieto y violento por naturaleza junto a su hermana Eris, Eileithyia era una diosa del parto amable y Hebe era una niña dulce y amable, siempre alegraba a su madre. La primera vez que sucedió no estaba tan sorprendida, quizás en el fondo sabía que esto acabaría sucediendo._

_Zeus le suplicó perdón prometiéndole que no lo haría al ver el dolor y la traición en los ojos de su esposa pero lo hizo de nuevo una y otra vez._

_Era la diosa del matrimonio y la familia pero era puesta en ridículo por su esposo y la tomaban en broma, las otras diosas se reían a sus espaldas, la que una vez fue una venerable, admirada y amable reina ya no era más que una cáscara en sí._

_Pero la gota que fue el baso fue cuando descubrió que el padre del futuro bebé de Démeter no era otro que Zeus. Sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos y luego los pisoteaban hasta que solo quedaba polvo. Sentía como la bilis le subía por la garganta pero se contuvo mientras escondía sus verdaderas emociones tras una máscara pétrea, primero aclararía las cosas._

_Fue al hogar de Démeter la diosa de la cosecha vivía en el mundo mortal y anhelaba tranquilidad lejos de la ciudad de los dioses, era también idóneo para que Hera hablara con su hermana lejos de oídos indiscretos._

_Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente hasta que unos pasos se acercaron y la puerta se abrió dando paso a Démeter._

— _Hola hermana pasa, pasa—dijo la diosa mayor sonriendo._

_Hera le sonrió cortésmente mientras entraba en la pequeña pero acogedora casa vio el fuego crepitando y una cuna junto a objetos de bebé._

— _Veo que ya te estás preparando para la llegada del bebé—_

_La diosa asintió._

— _Sí algunos son regalos de nuestros hermanos y tíos—_

_Hera se acercó a los regalos y la cuna, era magnifica de marfil y madera blanca con pinturas doradas muy hermosa. Se acercó a otros regalos un espejo de mano de plata, joyas, etc._

— _Veo que nuestra familia ha sido muy generosa ni siquiera Zeus me dio tantos regalos así de magníficos cuando tuve a nuestros hijos—_

_Si la diosa de la cosecha pudiera haber tenido un infarto lo habría tenido, Hera se volvió hacia ella con una expresión oscura en sus ojos y llena de rabia y dolor._

— _Yo...yo no sé—_

— _Hermana no se te ocurra mentirme he sido reina mucho tiempo y se cuando alguien miente, me esperaba esto de Zeus ¿pero de ti? Lo sé todo porque Zeus te cuida y va a visitarte desde que empezasteis esta aventura—_

_Démeter se puso más pálida se sentó, no se atrevía a decir nada._

_Hera sabía bien cuando su esposo no estaba por mucho que intentara hacerle creer lo contrario lo que más le dolió es que fue Hestia quien más la cuidó en sus embarazos mientras Zeus se ausentaba y ahora que su hermana estaba embarazada de su marido el la prodigaba de atenciones y la cuidaba._

_Hera se levantó y miró fijamente a Démeter._

— _Puede que ahora seas madre y tengas a mi esposo pero has perdido una hermana, no te quiero ver en el Olimpo, solo interactuaremos en las reuniones y cuando Zeus venga a verte de nuevo y cuéntale que ya lo sé todo—_

_Hera abandonó ese lugar mientras lloraba al mismo tiempo que el cielo estrellado parecía llorar con ella._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Zeus se quedó blanco y preocupado de que Hera tomara represalias con Démeter y el bebe pero ella le aseguró que no hizo nada y Hera no había echo nada contra ninguna de sus amantes e hijos ilegítimos por ahora._

_Pero la reina tenía un límite para tolerarlo todo y si no era ella sera otro quien la pusiera en su límite y fueron dos cosas lo que desencadenaron al fin su ira._

_Una noche mientras dormía Hera alguien entre las sombras se coló por suerte Zeus no estaba, lo más probable es que estuviera con alguna amante. Se acercó a la reina con un cilindro conectado a una aguja, el cilindro contenía un líquido oscuro._

_Hera estaba dormida pero el desconocido agitó un poco de arena de sueño de Hypnos para asegurarse de que no despertara. Se acercó en la nuca inyectó ese líquido, esperó expectante viendo como la diosa se removía un poco incómoda hasta que volvió a dormir tranquila, la sombra sonrió y se fue._

_La segunda cosa fue que otra de las amantes de Zeus también quedó embarazada y no era otra que Leto, la titánide quien nunca perdonó a Hera por casarse con Zeus y llevárselo según ella ahora presentaba orgullosa su vientre abultado._

_Démeter dio a luz a una preciosa niña llamada Perséfone, en cuanto dio a luz las atenciones de Zeus fueron a otras mujeres, nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo con alguna._

_Demeter se quedó triste y dolorida de tener que cuidar a una hija sola, siempre tuvo celos de su hermana Hera pero después de que esta la repudiara y de que Zeus se fuera con Leto se arrepintió pero ahora tenía una hija preciosa que amaría y protegería._

_Leto recibía atenciones de Zeus y los demás inmortales, Themis decía que sus hijos serían poderosos dioses Zeus estaba tan satisfecho y orgulloso que decidió que serían olímpicos cosa que golpeó a Hera más. Ares era el único de sus hijos que era olímpico pero Eris, Eileithyia y Hebe no eran consideradas diosas lo suficientemente importantes._

_Hera paseaba cuando en el jardín vio a Zeus con Leto._

— _¿Y vas a continuar casado a Hera?—_

— _He de hacerlo estamos casados y más siendo ella la diosa del matrimonio—_

— _Pero Zeus ¡ella no es digna de ser reina! Deja que la pisoteen y a pesar de ser diosa del matrimonio miro como está—_

— _Si...eso es cierto—_

_Zeus ciertamente amó a mucho a Hera pero con el paso del tiempo fue a por otras mujeres y los hijos que tuvo de sus aventuras eran mejores que los legítimos. Ares era fuerte pero arrogante y belicoso, demasiado para su gusto, Hebe era una niña dulce y buena pero débil ni suficientemente poderosa. Eileithyia solo comandaba los partos y los bebés, en cuanto Eris era la discordia y el caos personificado._

_Mientras hablaban Hera apretaba tanto los puños que el icor salía de sus manos al clavarse sus uñas en sus palmas. Donde le inyectaron la sustancia fue extendiéndose poco a poco de su nuca a sus venas como telas de araña negras, la diosa llena de ira explotó._

_Ella le enseñaría a esa perra de Leto, Zeus y los demás que con ella no se debía jugar ni subestimar._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Leto estaba sentada contra un árbol cerca se uno de sus santuarios mientras acariciaba su vientre, era feliz iba a ser madre de unos maravillosos hijos además del hombre que amaba._

_Leto se enamoró instantáneamente del apuesto inmortal que acabaría con la tiranía de su padre y liberando a sus hermanos, esos ojos de tormenta, la piel bronceada, pelo oscuro y mandíbula fuerte y perfecta._

_Pero se sintió devastada cuando el inmortal no tuvo interés en ella sino en Metis y acabaron casándose, Hera su amiga de entonces la animó y sintió que podía confiar en alguien pero resultó ser una trepadora de poder al casarse con Zeus aunque ella afirmó que nunca tuvo interés en él._

_Jamás se sintió engañada y traicionada pensando que tenía la oportunidad de casarse con Zeus pero Hera terminó por casarse con él._

_No sintió remordimientos cuando el rey de los dioses por fin empezó a cortejarla una noche que quedaron mientras se besaban Leto le preguntó._

— _Pero ¿que hay de tu esposa?—_

— _No te preocupes por ella estoy aquí y ella no se atreverá a hacerte nada, nunca lo hace de todas formas. Ahora no hablemos de Hera ella no importa—_

_Leto sonrió y volvieron a besarse._

_Leto sonrió ante esos tiernos recuerdos de repente sintió una punzada en el vientre ¡se había puesto de parto! Sorprendida pero emocionada se tumbó, pero algo sucedía a pesar de que sentía los dolores y las contracciones los bebés no salían, presa del pánico preguntó a las ninfas._

— _Lo lamentamos mucho señora Leto pero la reina Hera nos hizo jurar que no te acogeríamos para que pudieras dar a luz, así en todas partes. Está furiosa y destruyó ella misma a algunos de mis primos que la cuestionaron para demostrarnos que sus amenazas eran en serio—_

_Leto se quedó pálida y el miedo la recorrió, Hera jamás hizo nada contra ninguna de las amantes de Zeus ni con su propia hermana ¿porque ahora?_

_Su madre Phoebe le decía siempre (todo tiene un límite, hasta la piedra más dura o el diamante acaban cediendo y se resquebrajan)_

_Leto se levantó temblorosa mientras desde los cielos podía escuchar una risa familiar y a la vez desconocida que la hizo temblar._

_**Querida Leto ¿de verdad creías que saldrías impunemente? ¿¡tu!? ¿¡una insignificante titan de segunda generación por esta humillación hacía mí!? Creo que descubrirás de lo que soy capaz.** _


End file.
